puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Kanon Toudou
Kanon Toudou is a Prism Star and one of the members of Serenon, a Prism Show duet along with her best friend, Serena Jounouchi. On the side she plays the role of "tsukkomi" (lit. jab) of their manzai act. She is the younger sister of Callings member Hibiki, who she is extremely possessive over. She has a rivalry with Rizumu Amamiya as a result. Bio Appearance Kanon has a fair complexion with big, warm looking golden-brown eyes. She has shoulder length brown curly hair with a short curled segment on each side worn over shoulder, and her bangs frame her face. In DMF, her hair is slightly shorter and thinned out, completely worn behind the shoulders with a few, loose curled strands. Her bangs are shorter and show more of her face. Personality Kanon is the exact opposite of her friend and partner, being the sweet and tender one of the duo. But like Serena she thinks little of her rivals and other competitors and displays a condescending attitude around them- namely Rizumu, who she can't stand for being so close to Hibiki. She obsessively refuses to let any woman get near him, and she is very affectionate around him, enjoying their time together. She also cares a lot about Serena and would do anything for her out of loyalty. With her Kansai dialect and comedic talent, Kanon is a surprising expert on Manzai performance. Late in Aurora Dream she slowly begins to give Hibiki and Rizumu space, and in DMF, she has grown up and is more tolerant of the couple, reffering to Rizumu as "Onee-sama" after they get married. Plot Role Aira, Rizumu, and Mion first meet Kanon and her Prism Show team partner Serena at a tournament. The two ridicule Aira and Rizumu for taking the competition too lightly, and show them their Prism Show in the competition. Their outfits shock the team, as even though they are not the same as each other, they match. Serenon wins the competition and forces the three to rethink their strategies. Later on, Serenon meets MARs in Kyoto when Aira and Rizumu are on their school trip. Serena tags along with Kanon's rivalry with Rizumu in her love for Hibiki on the television show Go!Go! Callings, competing against the idol group on the game show. Serena and Kanon are invited by Yurito participate in a basketball match with MARs, to which the two happily agree to. In fact, Serena's father Steven Jounouchi provided the location and equipment for the match. Despite her fervor to win against her rival Mion, Serenon and Yuri lose to MARs. Some time afterward, Serenon would participate in a survival contest alongside MARs in Okinawa, where their main objective was to locate the legendary Venus dolphin with a heart-shaped mark on its forehead. Both girls tried fishing, only to find out that their quarry was none other than Pengie-sensei and a surfing Yamada-san, much to their shock. Later on, she would witness Serena getting beaten up by Rizumu after a failed attempt to scare off MARs by wearing a shark suit. Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future Since her Prism Show agency was dissolved, she was taken in, along with Serena, into Pretty Top by Kyoko Asechi. She appears to still be doing work with Serena, and still doing manzai, as shown by the clothes she wears, which is typical for manzai comedy performers. Kanon makes her first speaking appearance alongside Serena during the P-nation, when they appear upon PURETTY, only for the latter to wonder who they are, prompting both to fall down due to shock. When Hye In requests Serenon to help them become worthy of the main act, Kanon tells them not to over-analyze things, but just give it their best shot. Image Songs Don't Give Up! Kanon's Outfits Prism Show Outfits (Aurora Dream) Melty Angel Hair, Melty Angel One Piece, Classical Tights & Enamel Pumps Prism Show Outfits (Dear My Future) Kanon Angel Hair, Silver Angel One Piece, Silver Angel Pumps Casual Outfits (Dear My Future): Summer Pastel Chiffon Blouse, Flower Pattern Skirt, Flower Wedge Sole Casual Outfits (Dear My Future): Winter Marine Border Cardigan, Box Skirt, Satin Ribbon Sandals Trivia *Kanon's voice actor Satomi Akesaka also plays Chae Kyoung. *She was one of the original playable characters in "Pretty Rhythm Miniskirt" video game, along with Serena and Rizumu. **In the manga adaption of the series, she and Serena played the role of Rizumu's friends instead of Mion and Aira. Gallery Main article: Kanon Toudou/Image Gallery Category:Serenon Category:Female Characters Category:Prism Stars Category:Toudou Family Category:Characters Category:Aurora Dream Category:Dear My Future